


High School Musical

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>captainoflarry: Nie wierzę, że proszę o coś takiego, ale no cóż haha No więc, coś na rodzaj „High School Musical”, Harry to „Gabriela”, Lou to „Troy” haha, resztę pozostawiam tobie! Ma być słodko!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Musical

Przekroczy próg szkoły i skierowałem się w stronę swojej szafki. Na korytarzu było pełno uczniów, jednak on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego myśli zaprzątał pewny piękny chłopak o zielonych oczach z burzą loków na głowie. Poznał go podczas wakacji nad morzem. W ich hotelu został zorganizowany wieczór z karaoke, dla młodzieży. Jego rodzice zmusili go, by się tam pojawił. Podczas losowania trafił właśnie na Harry’ego i razem musieli zaśpiewać piosenkę. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze się bawił z loczkiem, zarówno podczas śpiewania jak i później. Szkoda tylko, że następnego dnia, z samego rana wyjechał i nie zdążył się pożegnać z zielonookim.  
\- Cześć stary – z zamyślenia wyrwał go dobrze znany mu głos.  
\- Cześć Zayn – posłał mu uśmiech, wyciągając książki z szafki.  
\- Jak tam wczasy?  
\- Świetnie – zamknął szafkę i ruszyli w stronę klasy.  
*****  
\- Witamy w naszej szkole Harry – dyrektor uścisnął dłoń chłopaka – Cieszymy się, że do naszej szkoły trafił tak uzdolniony uczeń. Mam nadzieje, że wesprzesz swoją wiedzą nasze kółko naukowe.  
\- Na razie nie chcę się nigdzie zapisywać, dopóki się nie zaaklimatyzuje. Jednak zobaczę co da się zrobić – posłała mężczyźnie szeroki uśmiech.  
*****  
Zajął swoje miejsce w ostatniej ławce. Do sali weszła nauczycielka angielskiego pani Smith, a za nią pojawił się chłopak, z burzą loków na głowie. Od razu przyciągnął uwagę całej klasy, włącznie z Louisem. Szatyn rozpoznał w nim Harry’ego, chłopaka, którego poznał na wczasach. Był tak samo piękny jak go zapamiętał, o ile nie bardziej.  
\- To jest Harry Styles – nauczyciela przedstawił chłopaka – Od dziś jest waszym nowym kolegą z klasy. Zajmij wolne miejsce – zwróciła się do loczka, który podszedł do jedynej wolnej ławki w pierwszym rzędzie – Jeszcze zanim zaczniemy zajęcia, przypominam, że rozpoczął się nabór do nowego musicalu – kontynuowała.  
Louis przez całą lekcję nie słuchał, tylko wpatrywał się w nowego ucznia.  
*****  
Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, szatyn wrzucił wszystko byle jak do torby i ruszył w stronę miejsca gdzie siedział Styles, nie zwracając uwagi na zdzwione spojrzenie Zayna.  
\- Hej – powiedział wesoło.  
Harry podniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Louis?  
\- Cześć – ponownie się przywitał – Co tu robisz?  
\- Ojczym dostał tutaj pracę – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki. Zabrał torbę i wspólnie wyszli z sali – Szukałem cię następnego dnia, ale nie mogłem znaleźć.  
\- Wyjechaliśmy wcześnie rano. Przepraszam, że się nie pożegnałem.  
\- W porządku, rozumiem.  
Szli w przesz korytarz, cały czas rozmawiając. Louis co chwilę był zaczepiany przez różnych uczniów, którzy się z nim witali.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś tutaj popularny – spojrzał na szatyna wiedząc, jak lekko się rumieni.  
\- Może trochę – zmieszał się lekko.  
Zatrzymali się przed jedną z gazetek, a ich wzrok utkwił na ogłoszeniu o naborze do nowego musicalu.  
\- Zamierzasz się zgłosić? – zagadnął Harry.  
\- Nie, w sumie nikt nawet nie wie o karaoke.  
\- Aż tak źle było?  
\- Co? Nie, świetnie się bawiłem – dla zapewnienia posłał w kierunku loczka szeroki uśmiech – ale pozostali mogą nie zrozumieć. Jestem znany jako ktoś inny. Ty jednak powinieneś się zapisać. Masz naprawdę niesamowity głos.  
\- Na razie sobie podaruję. Chciałbym się zaaklimatyzować, chociaż jeśli ty byś się zgłosił mógłbym zmienić zdanie.  
\- To się raczej nie stanie – zaśmiał się.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek ogłaszający koniec przerwy, więc razem udali się na następną lekcję.  
*****  
Koniec zajęć, nareszcie. Harry zmierzał w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Hej – odwrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą chłopaka, chyba chodzili razem do klasy. Jego brązowe włosy, były krótko ścięte, a piwne oczy wpatrywały się w loczka z zainteresowaniem – Jesteś Harry Styles?  
Zielonooki pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie.  
\- Liam Payne – wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chłopaka, który ją uścisnął – Jesteśmy razem w klasie. Słyszałem o twoich osiągnięciach w poprzedniej szkole. Może chciałbyś przyłączyć się do kółka naukowego. Przyda nam się ktoś taki jak ty, zwłaszcza, że zbliża się konkurs naukowy i bardzo nam zależy, aby przejść dalej.  
\- Wiesz, nie chcę się na razie zapisywać do żadnych kółek – odpowiedział niezręcznie, pocierając swój kark.  
\- Oh, rozumiem…chociaż się zastanów, naprawdę chcemy przejść dalej, ale nigdy nam się to nie udało.  
\- Dobrze, zastanowię się – posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  
Pożegnał się z nowym kolegą i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
*****  
\- Hej Zayn? – Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, który się właśnie rozgrzewał.  
Byli na boisku, gdzie drużyna piłkarska miała swój trening.  
Przez cały dzień po głowie Lou chodziło to co powiedział Harry. Może warto spróbować się zapisać na przesłuchanie. Bardzo dobrze bawił się podczas śpiewu z loczkiem i chętnie jeszcze raz by to zrobił.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Słyszałeś o musicalu, to prawda, że można dostać za niego dodatkowe punkty na studia?  
\- A kogo to obchodzi? – mruknął mulat.  
Louis już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy na boisko wkroczył trener.  
*****  
Lekcja angielskiego. Louis tak jak zwykle nie uważał. Jego niebieski spojrzenie cały czas śledziło chłopaka z lokami. Musiał przyznać, że był nim zauroczony odkąd po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Harry czując czyjeś spojrzenie na sobie, odwrócił głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do szatyna, ukazując swoje dołeczki i sprawiając, że serce chłopaka przyspieszyło.  
\- Przypominam, że dzisiaj na dużej przerwie odbędzie się przesłuchanie do musicalu – głos pani Smith zwrócił uwagę obu chłopców.  
Tommo bardzo kusiło, aby wziąć udział, ale obawiał się co powiedzą inni. Mimo to postanowił iść i zobaczyć przesłuchanie. Miał tylko jeden problem. Musiał pozbyć się Zayna.  
To nie było łatwe, ale w końcu mu się udało i ostatecznie znalazł się w sali teatralnej. Usiadł jak najdalej od sceny, aby nikt go nie zauważył.  
Przesłuchanie się zaczęło. Występy były różne. Pojawiły się osoby które naprawdę miały talent, ale również i takie, które nie powinny się tu w ogóle pokazywać.  
\- Hej – usłyszał znajomy głos obok siebie, spojrzał w bok. Na sąsiednim fotelu siedział Harry – Zapiszesz się?  
\- Nie, a ty?  
\- Też nie – pokręcił głową - Czemu siedzisz w samym tyle? Ukrywasz się?  
\- Nooo…tak jakby…  
\- Przyjaciele nie wiedza, że tu jesteś?  
\- Nie. Dodatkowo pani Smith jest dość ostra.  
\- Nie wierzę, gwiazda szkolnej drużyny się boi – zaśmiał się.  
\- Co? N-nie…Jestem przerażony – westchnął.  
\- Ja też .  
\- Tak właściwie to skąd wiesz, że należę do drużyny? Nie mówiłem ci – zdziwił się szatyn.  
\- W szkole wieści szybko się rozchodzą – zaśmiał się i dodał – panie kapitanie.  
Przesłuchania trwały dalej. Prawie wszyscy wystąpili.  
\- Do dwóch głównych ról męskich zgłosiła się tylko jedna para – ogłosił pani Smith – Oliver i Tom Corbett.  
Na scenie pojawiło się dwóch chłopaków. Pomimo tego, że byli bliźniakami, łatwo można było ich odróżnić. Byli podobni, ale nie identyczni. Oboje mieli blond włosy. Jeden z nich był wyższy do swojego brata i miał brązowe oczy, z kolei oczy niższego były zielone.  
\- Tonacja? – po sali rozniósł się głos z mocnym irlandzkim akcentem, który należał do farbowanego blondyna siedzącego przy pianinie.  
\- Mamy własny podkład – rzucił Tom.  
Po chwili rozpoczął się występ. Zarówno Harry jak Lou musieli przyznać, że byli naprawdę świetni.  
\- Brawo – pani Smith była zachwycona rodzeństwem.  
\- Um…przepraszam, ale kiedy pisałem piosenkę myślałem o trochę innym wykonaniu – blondyn podszedł do Olivera.  
\- Niall, ile twoich kompozycji zostało wybranych? – jego usta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
\- T-ta jest pierwsza.  
\- Ja byłem gwiazdą 17 musicali. Jestem profesjonalistą, więc nie mów mi jak jest najlepiej – warkną, odwracając się na pięcie i schodząc ze sceny.  
\- Czy ktoś jeszcze, chce wystąpić? – nauczycielka rozejrzała się po sali.  
\- Chodź – Lou szepnął do loczka, podczas gdy obniżali się na siedzeniach, tak, by być niewidocznymi.  
\- Nie? – rozbrzmiał głos pani Smith – Świetnie. To koniec.  
Wzięła swoje rzeczy i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
Nagle Harry poderwał się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Ja chcę spróbować – wypalił, czym zaskoczył nie tylko siebie, ale również Louisa.  
\- Solowe występy już się skończyły, a nie masz nikogo do pary - ruszyła dalej.  
Teraz, albo nigdy – pomyślał Lou. Poniósł się i stanął obok chłopaka.  
-Ja z nim zaśpiewam – nauczycielka zatrzymała się gwałtownie z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na szatyna. Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewała. Pomiędzy nią a niebieskookim nie panowały zbyt dobre relacje.  
\- Louis Tomlinson, gdzie reszta twojej drużyny?  
\- Tym razem jestem sam. Chciałbym zaśpiewać.  
\- Tak, cóż. My traktujemy teatr poważnie. Nie zgłosiliście się wcześniej, a ja zakończyłam przesłuchanie – skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Harry ma naprawdę niesamowity głos – miał nadzieje, że to coś da.  
\- Może następnym razem – zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Oboje westchnęli zrezygnowani. Odwrócili się z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy usłyszeli za sobą huk.  
Na scenie, obok pianina, leżała blondyn, a dookoła niego były porozrzucane nuty. Ruszyli w stronę chłopaka, aby mu pomóc.  
\- To ty napisałeś tą piosenkę i całe przedstawienie? – zagadnął Louis oddając Niallowi kartki.  
\- T-tak – odpowiedział niepewnie.  
\- Była naprawdę świetna – loczek posłał w jego stronę uspokajający uśmiech – Chciałbym usłyszeć resztę.  
\- Dz-dzięki – podniósł się z podłogi.  
\- Boisz się Olivera i Toma? – niebieskooki widział jak chłopak był zestresowany po rozmowie z jednym z bliźniaków – Nie powinieneś. To ty tu rządzisz.  
\- Ja?  
\- Tak, to twoje przedstawienie. Ty je stworzyłeś, bez ciebie musicalu by nie było.  
\- Naprawdę? – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Chcecie posłuchać jak poprawnie to powinno brzmieć?  
\- Jasne.  
Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. Usiadł przy fortepianie, a chłopcy stanęli za nim. Zaczął grać, a Lou i Harry zaczęli śpiewać.  
I’ve tried playing it cool  
But when I’m looking at you  
I can’t ever be brave  
‘Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You’re my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah frozen and can’t breath

Something’s gotta give now  
‘Cause I’m dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
‘Cause you’ve got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you’ve got that one thing  
\- Łał, fajnie – odezwał się Lou, gdy skończyli śpiewać. Pozostała dwójka tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Styles, Tomlinson – w sali pojawiła się pani Smith - zgłoście się za tydzień. Niall potrenuj z nimi.  
Niall gwałtownie się podniósł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Jestem tutaj zawsze na dużej przerwie i po lekcjach. Możemy ćwiczyć, kiedy chcecie – powiedział podając im teksty.  
Louis lekko się spiął, nie bardzo wiedząc co się dzieje. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że zgłosił się do musicalu i właśnie ma wziąć udział w kolejnym przesłuchaniu.  
*****  
Następnego dnia pojawiła się informacja o ponownym przesłuchaniu do głównych ról. Oczywiście nie spodobało się dotychczasowym gwiazdom szkolnych przedstawieni – Oliverowi i Tomowi. Wszyscy schodzili im z drogi, widząc jak bardzo są nabuzowani. Cała szkoła o tym mówiła, a skoro cała szkoła wiedział, to ta informacja dotarła również do drużyny piłkarskiej.  
\- Hej, co jest Zayn? – dosiadł się do stolika przyjaciela, który siedział ze skwaszoną miną i grzebał w swoim talerzu.  
\- To chyba ja powinienem się o to spytać.  
Louis zrobił zdziwioną minę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Poszedłeś na jakieś durne przesłuchanie do musicalu – powiedział gniewnie.  
Szatyn nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Zbliża się jeden z najważniejszy meczy. Powinieneś się skupić na nim, a nie na jakimś głupim przedstawieniu – wstał odpychając swoja tackę z jedzeniem i wychodząc z jadalni.  
Tomlinson został sam czując, że będzie ciężko.  
*****  
Otworzył szafkę z zamiarem schowania książek. Na półce zauważył złożoną kartkę. Sięgnął po nią i kiedy przeczytał jej treść, szeroko się uśmiechnął. Zatrzasnął szafkę i skierował się w stronę schodów, prowadzących na dach. Tam czekał już na niego uśmiechnięty Louis.  
\- To twoja kryjówka? – podszedł do szatyna, siadając na ziemi obok niego.  
\- Tak, nikt tu nie przychodzi – pokiwał głową – Chłopcy z drużyny też jak na razie nie wpadli na to, że to tutaj mogę się chować.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę bardzo popularny. Wszyscy chcieliby się z tobą przyjaźnić.  
\- Uroki bycia kapitanem drużyny - zaśmiał się, po czym jego mina zrzedła - Chłopaki już wiedzą o przesłuchaniu, trener chyba nie i boję się jego reakcji.  
\- Martwisz się tym – zauważył.  
\- Wszyscy pokładają we mnie nadzieję. Widzą kapitana, który poprowadzi drużynę do zwycięstwa, ale ja chciałbym czasami być zwykłym chłopakiem.  
\- Wiem, że potrafisz taki być, ale czy twoi koledzy znają cię takiego?  
\- Dla nich jestem tylko piłkarzem.  
\- Nie znają cię. W poprzedniej szkole byłem geniuszem, ale tutaj mogę być kim chcę. Kiedy z tobą śpiewam, czuję się jakbym był tylko i wyłącznie sobą.  
\- Ja też – uśmiechnął się, nieśmiało dotykając dłoni Harry’ego. Spodziewał się, że loczek ją zabierze, jednak zamiast tego ujął jego dłoń pewniej i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Przyjdziesz na przesłuchanie? – zielonooki spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Tak.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający koniec przerwy. Zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i cały czas trzymając za ręce pobiegli na zajęcia.  
*****  
Przez kilka kolejnych dni, codziennie Louis i Harry spotykali się z Niallem, aby przećwiczyć piosenkę, na przesłuchanie. Z wielkim zniecierpliwieniem czekali na ten moment. Uwielbiali przebywać razem i śpiewać.  
Raz Tommo zapomniał się podczas próby, że spóźnił się na trening. Odbył poważną rozmowę z trenerem, który wyraził swoje niezadowolenie, że jego najlepszy zawodnik, zaniedbuje treningi, na rzecz musicalu. Mimo to Louis nie zrezygnował ze spotkań z Niallem i Harrym.  
Również Zayn starał się interweniować w tej sprawie, jednak to również nie przyniosło skutków.  
Drużyna piłkarska była zdesperowana, dlatego postanowili dogadać się z Liamem, który był przewodniczącym kółka naukowe, aby on i reszta im pomogli.  
\- Czyli pomożecie nam? – Zayn upewnił się spoglądając na Payne’e.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się chłopak.  
*****  
Louis wszedł do szatni, gdzie czekała na niego cała drużyna. Nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje. Drużyna stała naokoło stołu, na którym znajdowały się różne nagrody zdobyte przez szkolną drużynę.  
\- Popatrz się na te wszystkie nagrody – zaczął Zayn – Należą one do szkoły, dzięki drużynie piłkarskiej.  
Louis westchnął zrezygnowany, bojąc się do czego to prowadzi.  
\- Czy zostały one zdobyte za granie w musicalach? – spytał brunet.  
\- Nie – wykrzyknęła reszta.  
\- Kto sprawił, że drużyna znowu zaczęła odnosić zwycięstwa po tych wszystkich latach?  
\- Louis!  
\- Kto wybrał Lou na kapitana?  
\- My!  
\- Komu skopią tyłki, jeśli Louis będzie się zajmował śpiewaniem?  
\- Nam - mruknęli  
\- Chłopaki dajcie spokój, nie jestem sam. Jesteśmy drużyną, zwycięstwo zależy od nas wszystkich. Po za tym jeśli myślicie, że nie daję z siebie wszystko to mnie widocznie nie znacie.  
\- Myśleliśmy…  
\- A ja myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, że razem przegrywamy i wygrywamy – zajęty próbą wybronienia się, nie zauważył, że jego kumple otworzyli laptopa, przyczepiając do niego kamerkę.  
\- Ale ten nowy uczeń i śpiewanie  
\- Śpiewanie nic dla mnie nie znaczy, relaksuje mnie. To wy jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi, nie Harry. Zapomnę o nim i śpiewaniu, razem zdobędziemy mistrzostwo – wypowiadając te słowa, czuł jak coś ściska jego serce. Kłamał. Zarówno Harry jak i śpiew, było dla niego ważne - Zadowoleni?  
Mulat podszedł do przyjaciela, zarzucając mu rękę na ramiona i całą grupą, zadowoleni opuścili szatnię. Towarzyszyły temu okrzyki drużyny.  
*****  
Harry siedział w sali chemicznej. Przed nim znajdował się otwarty laptop. Słyszał każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Louisa. Czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy, ale nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Jego serce właśnie pękało.  
\- Widzisz jak się mają sprawy – Liam przerwał zalegającą ciszę – Harry chcemy się w naszej ekipie i konkursie – powiedział wesoło – Masz może ochotę, gdzieś wyjść później?  
Loczek zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
\- Będziemy czekać, daj znać – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i wyszedł z sali.  
*****  
Harry stał przy swojej szafce, wyciągając potrzebne książki na następne zajęcia.  
\- Hej – zza pleców dobiegł go bardzo dobrze zanany mu głos – Chciałbym porozmawiać.  
\- Wiem, powinieneś być teraz z drużyną, za niedługo macie ważny mecz. Idź do nich. Mi to nie przeszkadza – posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech.  
\- Co? Chciałem porozmawiać o przesłuchaniu – zdziwił się szatyn.  
\- Ja też go nie chcę. Kogo my chcemy oszukać. Ty masz drużynę, a ja kółko naukowe. Wygrasz mecz, a ja konkurs. Tak powinno być – zamknął szafkę i ruszył do klasy na zajęcia. Zostawiając otępiałego Lou samego.  
*****  
Przez kolejne dni nie działo się najlepiej. Louis próbował pogadać z Harrym, ale ten go unikał. Szatyn stał się cichszy, rozkojarzony i nie radził sobie podczas treningów. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, czemu Harry tak się zachował. Co zrobił nie tak?  
Zayn widząc zachowanie przyjaciela, zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Źle zrobili zmuszając Louisa do wypowiedzenia tych słów.  
Liam również dostrzegł, że z zielonookim coś jest nie tak, dlatego w końcu postanowił pogadać z mulatem. Ustalili, że trzeba to wszystko odkręcić.  
*****  
Louis siedział na dachu. Jego głowa była odchylona i wpatrywał się w niebo.  
\- Hej – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Malika.  
Spojrzał na niego i z tyłu zauważył jeszcze dwóch członków drużyny.  
\- Słuchaj, rozmawialiśmy o tym, że nie zachowujemy się jak drużyna. My nie ty. Twoje śpiewanie…  
\- Nie mam ochoty o tym gadać.  
\- Chcemy cię wspierać, będziemy z tobą.  
\- Co? – był zaskoczony tym co usłyszał.  
\- Jeśli chcesz śpiewać, powinniśmy cię wspierać, a nie dołować – dodał Josh.  
\- Dokładnie, w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nawet jeśli jesteś najgorszym piosenkarzem świata.  
\- I tak nic z tego nie będzie. Harry nie chce ze mną rozmawiać i nie wiem dlaczego.  
\- My wiemy.  
Następnie Zayn opowiedział o tym co zrobili. Louis był zły, ale wybaczył kumplom.  
*****  
Liam również powiedział Harry’emu prawdę, jednak ten stwierdził, że Louis do niczego nie został zmuszony i powiedział to co czuje, po czym wrócił do rozwiązywania zadania z chemii, tym samym ucinając temat  
*****  
Louis przyszedł do domu loczka, chcąc wytłumaczyć sytuację, która miała miejsce. Otworzyła mu mama Harry’ego, informując, że zielonooki nie może teraz zejść. Pożegnał się z kobietą, jednak nie zrezygnował. Chciał się spotkać z chłopakiem. Wyciągnął telefon i krążąc dookoła domu zadzwonił do Stylesa. Wpatrywał się w okna z nadzieja, że w którymś go zobaczy.  
\- To co wtedy powiedziałem nie było prawdą – zaczął, gdy tylko Harry odebrał telefon – Miałem dość kolegów, którzy narzekali. Chciałem po prostu by się odczepili.  
\- Dla mnie brzmiało to przekonująco – usłyszał w słuchawce i zobaczył jak w jednym z okien pojawia się brązowa czupryna loków i po chwili znika. Obok okna rosło drzewo, na które postanowił się wdrapać. Chociaż telefon mu to utrudniał.  
\- Louis, którego miałeś okazje poznać w sylwestra to prawdziwy ja. Nie chcę być postrzegany, tylko jako gwiazda szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej. Jeśli ktoś sobie z tym nie radzi, to jego problem. To nie ja zawiodłem drużynę, tylko oni mnie. Zaśpiewam, chcę to zrobić, ale… - urwał kiedy znalazł się przy oknie Harry’ego. Zapukał w szybkę. Loczek odwrócił się ze zdziwieniem i spojrzał na niebieskookiego. Podszedł do okna i je otworzył – ale tylko z tobą – dokończył uśmiechając się do chłopaka – Więc jak?  
Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
*****  
Dzięki wsparciu drużyny i kółka naukowego chłopakom udało się pogodzić próby z przygotowaniem do meczy i konkursu.  
Właśnie odbywali jedną z prób, kiedy obok sali przechodzili bliźniacy Corbett. Słysząc jak dobrze idzie Harry’emu i Louisowi, poczuli w nich ogromną konkurencję. Dlatego, żeby mieć pewność, że to oni otrzymają główną rolę przekonali profesor Smith, aby przenieść przesłuchani na ten sam dzień co jest mecz i konkurs naukowy.  
*****  
\- Co? To nie możliwe – Harry i Louis oraz kilka osób z drużyny, stało przed gazetką, na której wywieszono ogłoszenie o zmianie terminu przesłuchania – Przecież wtedy jest mecz i konkurs.  
\- To sprawka bliźniaków – obok nich pojawił się Niall.  
\- Zabiję ich – warknął Zayn.  
\- Nie, zaśpiewamy – powiedział szatyn – tylko musicie mi pomóc.  
Wszyscy przytaknęli głowami, a Lou zaczął ich wprowadzać w swój plan.  
*****  
W dzień przesłuchania, o wyznaczonej godzinie pojawiły się niewielki usterki techniczne podczas meczu, tym samym zmuszając do czasowej przerwy. Również kółko naukowe postarało się, aby przerwać na jakiś czas konkurs. Harry i Lou pędzili do sali teatralnej, aby zdążyć na przesłuchanie.  
\- Już jesteśmy, proszę poczekać – wykrzyknął szatyn, wbiegając na scenę. Przesłuchanie prawdopodobnie dobiegało końca.  
\- Wzywałam was dwa razy – oznajmił nauczycielka.  
Na twarzach bliźniaków widniały zadowolone uśmiechy.  
\- Bardzo prosimy – błagał Harry.  
Pani Smith planował coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle do sali zaczęły się wsypywać tłumy. Kółko naukowe, drużyna piłkarska, widownia i inny nauczyciele.  
\- Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale już późno i nie macie akompaniamentu.  
\- Jestem i mogę zagrać – obok nich pojawił się Irlandczyk.  
Pani Smith się zgodził. Niall usiadł przy pianinie, a Louis podał Harry’emu mikrofon. Blondyn zaczął grać, ale zestresowany loczek nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie dźwięku. Lou podszedł do chłopaka, kiedy Niall przestał grać.  
\- Nie dam rady – powiedział spoglądając na niebieskookiego – wszyscy się patrzą.  
\- Hej, popatrz tylko na mnie. Tak jak podczas wczasów – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki dając znać Horanowi, aby ponownie zaczął grać.  
Can’t believe you’re packin’ your bags  
Tryin’ so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it’s the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye

Don’t promise that you’re gonna write   
Don’t promise that you’ll call  
Just promise that you won’t forget we had it all

Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it’s nearly over  
Feels like snow in september  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind

Don’t say the word that’s on your lips  
Don’t look at me that way  
Just promise you’ll remember  
When the sky is grey

Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in september  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

So please don’t make this any harder  
We can’t take this any farther  
And I know there’s nothin’ that I wanna change, change

Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it’s nearly over

Feels like snow in september

But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love   
You always will be my summer love  
Harry już po kilku wersach poczuł się pewniej i zapomniał o tremie. Szło im naprawdę świetnie. Publiczność bawiła się razem z nimi, a po zakończeniu dostali gromkie brawa. Nie było wątpliwości, dostali te role.  
*****  
Mecz powoli się kończył, zostało zaledwie parę minut, a pomiędzy drużynami był remis. Wszyscy patrzyli teraz na Lou, który odebrał przeciwnikowi piłkę i ruszył w stronę bramki. Kopnął ją celując w bramkę. Wszyscy w napięciu wpatrywali się, w to co się dzieje. Gol! Przeciwnej drużynie już nie udało się zremisować. Wygrali! Po stadionie rozniosły się głośne wiwaty. Drużyna wzięła Louisa podrzucając go do góry i skandując jego imię. W końcu udało mu się zejść na ziemię, a po chwili obok niego pojawił się Harry, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Szatyn chwycił jego dłoń i zaczął go wyciągać z tłumu. Co chwilę, ktoś go poklepywał i gratulował. W końcu znaleźli się po drugiej stronie boiska, gdzie zaczynały rosnąć drzewa.  
\- Gratuluję wygranej – Harry odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
\- Dzięki, a wam jak poszło?  
\- Przeszliśmy dalej – jego uśmiech się poszerzył.  
\- W taki razie ja też gratuluję. Wiesz cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Dzięki tobie odkryłem, że jest jeszcze coś po za piłką.  
\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo, albo przynajmniej coś podobnego – zaśmiał się.  
\- Masz może ochotę iść jutro do kina? – wypalił nagle szatyn.  
\- Jasne – pokiwał głową i cmoknął niebieskookiego w policzek.


End file.
